


Многоуважаемый Фрэнк

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: О, он так хорош!О, он так прекрасен!О, у него такие здоровыеТело и разум.Он очень уважаемый в городе человек,Всегда поступающий правильно.Слова песни The Kinks - A well respected man (перевод)





	Многоуважаемый Фрэнк

**Author's Note:**

> «На конкурс "Редкая птица", номинация "У кинескопа"» на сайте fanfics.me  
> Бета - хочется жить (https://fanfics.me/user219670)
> 
> Фрэнк всегда остается Фрэнком. Или нет?

Фрэнк Галлахер просыпался медленно и нехотя. В голове не было привычной дымки похмельного синдрома, тело ощущало мягкое тепло постельного белья, и он откровенно нежился в чистой постели. Сквозь сон начал подумывать, где же он оказался. Маршрут прокладывался определенно не к уютному и комфортному месту ночевки. Фрэнк припоминал десять стопок текилы в баре «Алиби», помнил, как местный лошок, которого он так ловко обвел вокруг пальца, заказывал выпивку еще и еще, пьянея сам. Помнил Галлахер и то, как вытащил незаметно бумажник из кармана пиджака у сонного доверчивого мужика, и помнил подворотню, где удачно затарился экстази. Если напрячь пропитые мозги еще тщательнее, по всему выходило, что Фрэнк вмазался в той же подворотне, предварительно подложив под зад картон от какого-то ящика.  
Хлопок простыней в эту историю не вписывался, и, повозив ладонью по ткани, Фрэнк медленно открыл глаза. Над ним был белый-пребелый потолок с висящей на нем хрустальной люстрой. Фрэнк повернул голову направо и увидел светловолосую макушку рядом с собой. На подушке торчали только длинные пряди, все остальное тело оказалось скрытым под мягким пушистым одеялом, поэтому особого представления, с кем оказался в одной постели, он не имел. Фрэнк начал судорожно перебирать в голове варианты. По всей видимости, это не коротко стриженый темно-русый бедняга, которого облапошил Галлахер. В подворотне он покупал товар у чернокожего подростка, а они редко щеголяли такой копной волос. Был кто-то третий? Фрэнк напрягся. Не вспомнить. Он вообще был несказанно рад, что воспроизвёл почти всю картину в своей немолодой голове алкаша и наркомана со стажем.  
Тело завозилось и перевернулось на бок, лицом к Фрэнку. Воздух из легких вышел весь и разом. Моника. Мать ее так, Моника. Она же...  
Фрэнк рывком сел на кровати, даже не поморщившись. Чувствовал себя бодрячком, голова была светлая и ясная — в отличие от событий этого странного утра. Он дыхнул в ладонь. Перегара даже в помине не было. Что происходит?  
В дверь постучали, и за ней голосом Карла оповестили:  
— Мам, пап, я сегодня на полигон.  
— Тебя забрать, дорогой? — сонным голосом ответила Моника, не открывая глаза.  
Фрэнк пялился на нее, благо она была рядом, и боялся вдохнуть, чтобы не развеять морок. Он помнил день ее смерти, помнил, как они с детьми похоронили ее в свадебном платье. И помнил, как Моника оставила всем своим детям в наследство метамфетамин, из-за которого они нехило так поспорили. Он все помнил. А еще он помнил, что его дети никогда не называли его папой. Да и Монику — мамой. Забористая дрянь, очевидно, попалась от дилера.  
— Нет, мам, — ответил Карл. — Меня Келли заберет, мы у нее зависнем.  
— Хорошо, дорогой. Пока.  
— Пока.  
За дверью раздались неторопливые шаги, и опять все стихло. Фрэнк повертел головой из стороны в сторону, старался оценить пространство и ситуацию. Комната, в которой он очнулся, была светлой и просторной, роскошно обставлена дорогой мебелью. Кроме огромной двуспальной кровати, Фрэнк заметил аккуратное трюмо, пару полочек с фотографиями, две тумбочки возле кровати и наполовину распахнутую дверь в гардеробную. Все дорогое, светло-бежевое. Венчалась эта роскошь мягким ворсистым ковром и вышеупомянутой сверкающей в дневном свете люстрой.  
— Если ты надумал сегодня задержаться на работе — не выйдет, — пробормотала Моника и открыла один глаз, щурясь от солнечного света, заливающего комнату через легкие бежевые занавески. — Фиона и Джим приглашают на ужин.  
— Фиона живет отдельно? — вырвалось у Фрэнка самое глупое, что могло быть. Конечно, она уже не маленькая, раз смогла вырастить пятерых детей. Пятерых детей, которые принадлежали Фрэнку и Монике, к слову.  
— Естественно, уже три года как переехала. Скоро своего ребенка родит.  
— Так ей не хватило с пятерыми нянчиться? — Фрэнк не проснулся окончательно. Моника жива, Фиона ждет ребенка, дом как с обложки. — Скажи мне, Монни... Где я работаю, и где мы живем?  
Моника приподнялась на локте и всматривалась в обеспокоенное лицо Фрэнка; она начала и сама переживать, между бровей залегла глубокая складка, а ее глаза лихорадочно бегали по лицу мужа.  
— Может, доктора вызвать? Ты какие-то вопросы странные задаешь, — выдавила Моника из себя. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Галлахер не знал, что ответить, сам не мог разобраться в бардаке своего сознания. Он вылез из кровати, оказавшись при этом в чистой майке и пижамных штанах. В безупречных, шелковистых, синих и, мать его, пижамных штанах! Фрэнк икнул и вышел из комнаты под недоумевающие взгляды Моники, ощущая голыми ступнями мягкий ворс ковра. Тапки надеть он забыл от испуга и шока. Нереально все это, так не может быть.  
Он шел вычурным длинным коридором в поисках лестницы на первый этаж и с остервенением щипал свою руку. Кожа болела, место издевательств пунцово краснело, но сон не заканчивался. Фрэнк даже не знал, радоваться ему такому обстоятельству или нет. На стенах висели аккуратные рамки с семейными фотографиями, где с него смотрела счастливая и, несомненно, очень богатая семья Галлахер. Он увидел выпускников Фиону, Липа и Йена на фоне, видимо, Кембриджского университета. С другого изображения на него смотрела Дебби, одетая в элегантное вечернее платье, а из соседней рамки — кадет Карл. На последнем снимке, в форме престижной школы, улыбался чернокожий Лиам.  
— Доброе утро, папа! — Дебби появилась неожиданно, вышла из-за поворота в розовом халате и пухлых тапочках, поцеловала на ходу в щеку и пошлепала в противоположную от Фрэнка сторону.  
Галлахер замер, пальцами прикоснулся к щеке, сминая кожу с дневной щетиной. Мысли скакали в голове слишком резво, реальность не стыковалась, и ему стало по-настоящему не по себе.  
На кухне сидел Йен. В белой выглаженной рубашке, при галстуке и в фирменных черных брюках. Фрэнк специально наклонился, заглядывая под стол, встречаясь взглядом с блестящими туфлями и четко отглаженными стрелками на штанах.  
— А ты, значит, кто у нас? — Фрэнк рассматривал огромную кухню с начищенными сверкающими поверхностями, навороченной техникой и большим обеденным столом. Вкусно пахло выпечкой и кофе, на языке начала собираться слюна, в желудке потянуло голодом. Йен недоумевающе посмотрел на Галлахера-старшего.  
— Я? Тебя что именно интересует сейчас? Статус, работа или родственные связи? — рыжий еще не понял, что Фрэнк именно от него хочет. Возможно, воспринимал как обычный утренний разговор. Что там богатые папаши по утрам своим отпрыскам вешают?  
— Да я, в общем. Детей себе еще не завел? — Фрэнк решил не заморачиваться, на горизонте появилась отличная возможность хорошо поесть. Он прошел к стойке, взял со шкафа чашку, по-хозяйски, вычисляя примерное место расположения посуды, и налил себе из кофейника бодрящий напиток. Возле Йена стояла корзина с круассанами, и он, не стесняясь, схватил сразу два. Откусив от слоеного мягкого теста, он счастливо зажмурился.  
— Э-э-э. Ну, мы с Микки об этом еще не думали. Я бы хотел интернатуру окончить и проработать пару-тройку лет доктором. Ты же не в голый дом нас заводил. Тоже хочу стабильности.  
— Так ты с Милковичем до сих пор? — пропустил Фрэнк похвалу о радужном и беспечном детстве отпрысков.  
— Что значит «до сих пор»? Лет восемь уже, из которых три здесь живем. Ты же дал добро. Помнишь?  
— Ни черта, — честно поделился Фрэнк. — Сегодня все как в тумане, наверное, перетрудился.  
— Ты жалей себя, — посочувствовал искренне Йен, посмотрел на часы. «Ролекс», — отметил Фрэнк. Рыжий уже вскочил со стула и сдернул рывком со спинки безупречный пиджак. — Я пойду, сегодня пораньше нужно быть. Выходной, может, возьми? А то работаешь так, будто мы маленькие. Лип сам себя обеспечивает, Фиону — Джимми. Да и я на подработках с Микки. Давай в отпуск.  
— Дельное замечание, сын, — утро переставало быть напряжённым, предыдущий трудоголик Фрэнк позаботился о Фрэнке-любителе халявы. — Не подскажешь, где мне взять выходной?  
— В телефоне есть все номера, — хохотнул Йен — думал, наверное, что Фрэнк шутит. Да и пофиг. — Телефон в спальне?  
— Точно! Спасибо, сын, — улыбнулся Фрэнк, дожевывая пятый круассан с абрикосовым джемом, в корзинке свободного места становилось все больше. Галлахер привычно не испытывал угрызений совести. По всей видимости, теперь он многое мог себе позволить. — Сегодня же и начну отпуск.  
Йен кивнул на прощание и вышел из кухни. На его место пришла Моника, в легком шелковом халатике, со смартфоном в руке и все таким же смущенным видом.  
— Тут тебе звонили, — она протянула аппарат Фрэнку, который вытер испачканные в джеме пальцы о майку, прежде чем взять в руки телефон. Взгляд Моники при этом стал удивлённым и нечитаемым. — Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
— Конечно, думаю в отпуск вот сходить.  
— Было бы неплохо, — настороженно потянула Моника.  
— А ты как? Как твоя биполярка? — спросил Фрэнк, активно просматривая список контактов. Предусмотрительный Галлахер-прошлое записал все с разъяснениями, под номером каждого контакта шла краткая информация о должности и компании.  
— Что, прости? — Моника стала еще более настороженной, вглядывалась в лицо Фрэнка с нескрываемой заботой и непониманием.  
— Болезнь, биполярное расстройство… Так и у Йена тоже — нет? — с опозданием до Фрэнка начало доходить, что он болтает лишнее. Нужно сначала изучить прекрасный мир, как следует попользоваться лаврами трудоголика Фрэнка, постепенно выясняя подробности. — Прости, сон плохой приснился. Реалистичный до ужаса, теперь пытаюсь совладать с собой и сопоставить, что привиделось, а что реальное.  
— А, ну тогда ладно, — подозрения в глазах немного поубавилось.  
Дальнейшие разговоры пришлось оставить на потом, телефон в руке завибрировал, оповещая Фрэнка о звонке генерального директора, под записанным именем Райан Гильз. Басистый голос настоятельно попросил Фрэнка сегодня заехать в офис и зайти в кабинет к нему, даже если Галлахер планирует отпуск.  
Пришлось натягивать костюм, который сидел идеально, подогнанный по фигуре и ощущающийся на теле приятно, но весьма непривычно после рваных и грязных футболок. Фрэнка вез личный водитель на его собственном «Роллс-Ройсе», и он млел от собственного величия и важности. Моника нежно поцеловала его перед уходом, настоятельно напоминая об ужине, и в одиночестве пошла завтракать. Намечался приятный вечер, возможно, и работа порадует, как знать. Судя по его достатку, он был не последним человеком в компании. Место работы он тоже выяснил, покопавшись в телефоне и открыв наугад сохраненные файлы документов. Название компании даже звучало вычурно — «Северный Траст», американская холдинговая компания, специализирующаяся на инвестиционных и депозитарных услугах. «С ума сойти», — подумал Фрэнк, вчитываясь в свои же распоряжения и договора. Он, в принципе, уже и сомневался, что кукушка у него не слетела.  
Насчет огромного особняка на окраине города тоже не пришлось особо потеть. В электронной почте собрались счета за прошлый месяц с адресом, фамилией и площадью. Оказалось, что они живут все так же в Чикаго, только не в своем обедневшем Саут Сайде, а в престижном районе Вест Сайда.  
Фрэнк чуть не выпал из двери авто, когда услужливый водитель открыл ее перед ним. Он засмотрелся на вид и пытался осознать, что вот это — его жизнь, наполненная роскошью и блеском.  
Здание компании было красивым, обложенное светло-коричневым кирпичом, с колоннами и продолговатыми окнами между ними. Над первым этажом, на карнизе здания были вмонтированные каменные продолговатые клумбы для живых цветов, и в них сейчас зеленели на солнечном ярком свете политые свежие кустики. Над самим входом приветливо развевался флаг Соединенных Штатов Америки, и Фрэнк почувствовал себя полноценным гражданином страны, заполнившим своим тощим телом ячейку общества.  
Отстукивая подошвой модных туфель по гранитному полу фойе, Фрэнк все больше возносился духом, в голове крутились заманчивые идеи, где можно будет прокутить честно заработанные деньги, как он может провести свой отпуск, рисовал в голове картинки будущего шикарного праздника.  
«Но с праздником, видимо, придётся подождать»,— осознал недавний алкоголик. Фрэнк Галлахер оказался правой рукой генерального директора, который спешил обрадовать помощника с порога своего немаленького кабинета.  
— Сделка века! Крупная инвестиция! — пробасил тучный директор Гильз. — Сегодня я заказал столик в «Alinea», ресторан гастрономической кухни, престижное заведение и все на высшем уровне. Естественно, за счет компании. Ты идешь со мной. Будешь контролировать сделку, пока я буду спаивать клиента.  
— А может, я буду спаивать? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Фрэнк, что-то не заманчиво звучало предложение следить за сделкой весь вечер и не пригубить крепкие напитки.  
— Ты же лет десять не пьешь. Как ты его споишь? — неподдельно удивился директор. — Я же надеюсь, ты и не начал пить.  
— Да, да. Не начал, — кисло выдавил из себя Фрэнк и засомневался в необходимости такой радужной жизни, но пока терять расположение начальника не хотел. Странно было подставлять себя же, только другого. — Мы надолго? У дочери сегодня семейный ужин ...  
— Перенеси, отмени, — пожал плечами Райан, откидываясь на спинку кожаного кресла. — Мне важна эта встреча. Дочке можешь потом премию вручить, которую я тебе выпишу, если все пройдет гладко. Все же полезнее будет, чем набивать желудок на семейном ужине.  
— Как скажешь, босс, — Фрэнк совсем поник. Оставалась последняя надежда. — А потом отпуск?  
— Какой, к черту, отпуск? Где ты был месяц назад, когда стоял полный штиль в работе? Новые финансовые вливания, нужно работать. Все. Жду тебя в шесть в фойе.  
Не зря Галлахер столько лет орал на каждом углу об ущемленных правах человека в этом прогнившем мире во всех аспектах экономики и политики. Правда, делать он ничего не делал, чтобы как-то повлиять на решение проблемы, но видит бог, он старался быть как все прямо сейчас. Одна пропущенная встреча погоды не сделает, да? А может и сделает. Фрэнк погрузился в раздумья, пока шел к своему рабочему кабинету. Огромному и просторному помещению, с большим функциональным столом, шкафом со стеллажами, компьютером и окном во всю стену. На элитной панели из дубовой древесины возле массивной двустворчатой двери была прикреплена темно-коричневая табличка, на которой золотой краской было написано полное имя Фрэнка, с припиской — «заместитель генерального директора компании». Ладно, он прогнётся, сходит на встречу, а потом заявится к Фионе. Пускай завтра. Потом притворится больным и уйдет отдыхать. Решено.  
Обед ему принесла секретарша, милая молодая девушка, видимо, руководствуясь вкусами предыдущего Фрэнка. Греческий салат, запеченную куриную грудку и картофель. Галлахер запил все это великолепие стаканом латте и просидел сиднем на мягком кресле, пересматривая на рабочем компьютере фильм из интернета. О работе он не переживал, секретарь появилась ещё пару раз, принесла бумаги на подпись, и Фрэнк не глядя махнул размашисто в соответствующей графе казенным "Паркером". Все отлично и просто супер; в пять часов он выпил ещё один кофе и решительно направился вниз, чтобы быть на месте к указанному времени.  
Черная «Ауди», как подобает, с водителем, отвезла их с директором к месту встречи. Они вальяжно расселись за круглым столиком, на мягких, молочного цвета, стульях. На столе торчала мелкая вазочка с маленьким букетиком, столешница была услана тканевой белой скатертью и сервирована по всем правилам кристально-чистой посудой. Фрэнк потрогал пальцами льняные коричневые салфетки, передвинул вилку и нож, отпил из высокого бокала воду, когда появился их клиент. Лоснящийся, выражающий своим видом шик и блеск молодой мужчина обдал компаньонов древесным запахом одеколона и пожал руки по очереди. Фрэнк ответил, крепко сжимая шелковистую на ощупь ладонь.  
Замутило уже после часа общения. Тип оказался нарциссом, напыщенным и манерным. Оттопыривал мизинец, когда пил из стакана, причмокивал странно губами, и Фрэнк ерзал на стуле, тряс седой головой незаметно от всех, пытаясь унять нервяк. Директор планомерно подливал дорогой виски в стакан клиента, Фрэнк облизывался на все это и цедил сок. За всю его жизнь он даже на завтрак никогда не пил сок! Выпить алкоголя хотелось невероятно, на языке чувствовался вяжущий и крепкий спиртовой привкус, но он заставлял себя отмечать детали сделки, которые хоть немного понимал. Биржа, финансовый отток, экономический подъем, стратегически важные расширения на рынке, выгодные проценты, слова проскальзывали мимо мозга, слабо в нем задерживаясь.  
Галлахер просидел ещё час, прежде чем директор со счастливой улыбкой на лице достал пухлую папку с договорами и раскрыл ее, выкладывая на стол все юридически заверенные копии документов. Дальше Фрэнк выпал из реальности: Гильз с клиентом подписывали бумаги, перечитывали абзацы, по некоторым спорили, и Галлахер старался делать умное лицо. Это его не касалось, в самом деле. Но он подозревал, что может задержаться в этом мире какое-то время, и ему не хотелось рубить сплеча и терять такую прибыльную работенку. Хотя, если смотреть на события сегодняшнего дня, можно было предположить, что предыдущему Фрэнку было не так уж весело на этой должности.  
Директор смилостивился над Фрэнком ближе к десяти часам вечера, когда сделка совершилась, клиент ушел, а Галлахер зевал в открытую, стараясь не порвать рот от усердия. На вновь ожившем после включения телефоне оказалось десять не отвеченных, больше всего от Моники, потом пара вызовов от Фионы и три от Йена и Дебби. Фрэнк перезвонил Монике, но жена трубку не взяла.  
В кармане пиджака удачно оказался плотно набитый деньгами бумажник, напротив престижного ресторана мигал вывеской навороченный супермаркет, и Фрэнк уже хотел сдаться, предвкушая пьяное головокружение. Лучше было бы купить каких-нибудь пилюль, но для разгона и это сойдет. Сегодня можно немного и повеселиться, навернуть крепкого, чтобы отойти от рабочего дня. Чаяниям не суждено было сбыться и в этот раз, водитель заехал на неизменном «Роллс-Ройсе» за Фрэнком прямо к ресторану, и ему пришлось лезть в машину. Хотя, если бы он захотел всерьез выпить, его бы ничего не остановило, но в этой ситуации — он сам недоумевал, почему, — он тормозил себя сам.  
Моника терпеливо ждала на кухне. За чистым столом, обнимая руками объемную чашку с каким-то чаем светлого цвета. Фрэнка замутило от этой показушности и ненормальности ситуации. Его горячо любимая Моника пила с ним пиво на завтрак, могла в своём болезненном безумстве закинуться еще таблетками и предаваться безудержной любви часами напролет. Эта Моника была аристократично сдержанна, ухожена до глянца, расчесана и умыта. Она была здорова и в своем уме.  
— Как прошло? — спросил он с порога, чтобы не нарваться на обвинение в пропущенном ужине.  
— Все хорошо. Фиона опять выкурила косяк на заднем дворе, и ее весь ужин отчитывал Джим. Ничего нового, — Моника ответила в кружку с чаем, больше не поднимала взгляд. — Мы их слишком разбаловали, Фрэнк. Она же на седьмом месяце, как это скажется на ребенке? Мне страшно.  
Галлахер хотел было ответить, что мол, пустяки. Ты и сама, Моника, не раз пускала герыч по вене и запивала барбитал дрянным виски, но ты умудрилась дожить до почетного возраста и дети умом не были обделены, но промолчал. Эта Моника такого не делала.  
— Это только трава, все будет хорошо, — успокоил ее вместо этого Фрэнк, по крайней мере, он так думал, до того, как встретился с взглядом жены.  
— И все? Я надеялась, ты с ней поговоришь. Наставишь на путь истинный, чтобы она одумалась и прекратила. Она и пьет. Не прекращала даже.  
Галлахер промолчал. Он мог научить Фиону, как проблеваться, как украсть незаметно из супермаркета дополнительную бутылку бухла и где позавтракать на халяву. Он не тот Фрэнк, его бы кто научил морали и нравственности. Стало до чертиков скучно от консерватизма Моники. Он почувствовал себя заложником ситуации и роскоши. Да к черту, лучше бедным, но свободным, там, где тебя никто не поучает и не заставляет сидеть весь вечер со стаканом сока.  
— Где у нас выпивка? — спросил Монику Фрэнк и увидел ее полные удивления глаза. — Женщина, что с тобой? Скажи, что и ты не пьешь?  
— Нет, конечно! Мне хватает и того, как наши дети тратят свою жизнь, не хочу им подавать плохой пример! — негодовала жена.  
— Да все с ними нормально! Косяк и спиртное у Фионы — не повод поднимать панику!  
— Йен спит с богатыми мужиками за деньги; Лип взял в жены проститутку Карэн и скитается по миру; Карл чрезмерно жесток, бьет сокурсников; Дебби родила в шестнадцать, а Лиам делает бизнес в элитной школе, представляясь агентом баскетболистов. Это мелочи? Ты дома последний раз когда бывал?  
— Все в меня! — загордился вдруг Фрэнк, радуясь, что кусок его прежней жизни нашелся и тут. — Они изобретательны, сильны и независимы. Это ли не счастье?  
— Да ты тронулся! С самого утра не в своей тарелке, — воскликнула Моника, не разделяя его веселье. — Это наши дети! Наше будущее!  
— Которое не подвело, теперь я вижу, что старайся-не старайся — все равно выйдут Галлахеры! Им и денег дай, они в дерьмо залезут!  
— Ты о чем?  
— О том, Монни, что пора мне бросить унылую работенку и прокутить остаток богатства немедленно. К чему стараться и переступать через себя, если особо ничего не меняется? Я мог в таких хоромах проснуться и после алкогольной вечеринки, и после того, как вмазался. Поесть на халяву и переспать с безудержной красоткой. Ты меня прости, Моника, но ты тухловата. Не веселая совсем, задвигаешь муть о воспитании. Навоспитывались, видимо, теперь разгребаем. Моя совесть чиста! Дай мне что-нибудь выпить! Скорее!

— Фрэнк Галлахер, ты опять обоссался, старый черт! — сказала Моника мужским голосом, и у Фрэнка заболел бок. — Просыпайся, скотина, ты мне весь двор обделал.  
Кухня расплывалась перед глазами, Моника превратилась в лысого тучного мужика, который пинал Фрэнка тяжелым ботинком.  
— Если ты отсюда не свалишь, я вызову копов, Богом клянусь, мразь, — негодовал мужик.  
— Да иду уже, иду, — прохрипел Фрэнк и поднялся, мир привычно закружился каруселью.  
На душе стало отчего-то легче, даже не до конца прошедший морок сна не мог помешать тому, что Фрэнк обрадовался своей старой и нищей жизни. Он знал, что ему здесь делать и как действовать. Досадно было, что он так и не выпил элитного виски на халяву, но с этим он разберется. Он знает, куда идти.


End file.
